A Heavy Hollowed Heart
by BlackDarknessFanfics
Summary: ((PERSONA 5 - Akira Kurusu x Akechi Goro)) "I joined recently, and even now I can't tell why you let me join you" Akechi stuttered slightly. "You're a part of the phantom thieves because I want you to be. I rather enjoy having you around. I am not the ace detective, but I can read you when you come to me. You're touch-starved" Akira explained.
1. Down for the Count

Akechi was a man of few restrictions, yet so many of them at the same time. His relationship with his parents and his new friends, while working hard to make a name of his own. It would all catch up with him. His relationship with his father was the worst. Akechi was always caught up in his father's expectations. He knew he caused his father so much frustration. For years all Akechi had felt was that he should not have been a part of that world, to begin with. That was until he met them. The phantom thieves. Akechi felt so proud when he had found out their identities. The only problem was his father had told him to do so. He had felt forced to spend time looking for criminals only to know that he was nothing better than a criminal. He killed people, caused them to have mental breakdowns. He even blamed his crimes on the Phantom thieves. Akechi wanted to be useful to his father. However, when he met Akira, his thoughts started changing.

Akechi stepped into the cafe Leblanc on a normal Monday evening. Hidden away in an alleyway, but it was by far the best coffee Akechi had ever had. Being a detective, he had tried a lot of different coffee, but nothing beat this. Upon stepping into the cafe his eyes met the slender, taller male with black hair.

"Oh hello. Sorry for intruding" Akechi's voice echoed in the otherwise empty cafe. "Are you working tonight?" Akechi's voice made Akira look away from the TV where he had been watching the news. Akira's eyes were dark, sharp, but never once did they see through Akechi's hidden mask.

"Yes. Sojiro had to take Futaba to the hospital," Akira answered. He pushed his slender body away from the counting he had been leaning against.

"Oh, is she alright?" Akechi asked genuinely sounding worried.

"She started feeling ill, but she'll be fine" Akira smiled gently. Akira's smile was so cute, or so Akechi thought. Even if Akechi had a bad day at work or an argument with Sae, Akira's voice would make his heart skip a beat. Not that Akechi would ever admit that to anyone.

"The usual?" Akira finally said, breaking Akechi from the trance he was apparently in. Akechi had been in quite a few of them whenever he was near Akira.  
"Ah. Yes please" Akechi smiled before sitting down on the chair by the counter. He set his bag down on the chair beside him. Akira was truly beautiful. He was smart, witty, slightly childish, yet so dark and mysterious. There was still a lot of things that Akechi could not figure out about Akira. Akechi would feel bad whenever he remembered that he had to end the life of such a unique character very soon. Akechi stood there, looking at Akira while he made his coffee.

"Hard day?" Akira finally looked over at Akechi, forcing Akechi to look away. He could not find anywhere else to look but the TV.

"That easy to tell?" Akechi chuckled lightly the way he usually does.

"You were staring at me, that's how I could tell" Akira smiled before setting the cup of coffee down in front of Akechi.

"You think I have a bad day whenever I look at you?" Akechi wrapped his slender fingers around the cup and looked up at Akira. Yes, Akira was truly a beautifully made person.

"I used my detective skills" Akira joked. This made Akechi chuckle once again.

"Of course. How could I be this blind? I am outplayed by your detective skills, Akira" he closed his eyes as he took a sip of his coffee. Akira smiled gently and folded his arms over his chest while watching Akechi.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Akira broke the silence, making Akechi looked up at Akira with a slightly confused face.

"You really wish to hear about my day?" Akechi smiled, but Akira simply nodded in response. Even the ace detective Akechi Goro could not possibly figure out why Akira did the things he did. Akira was the only person Akechi knew who was smart and strong enough to lead a gang of delinquents. Yet stupid enough to get too close to his future killer.

"The police is still investigating the Phantom thieves. As a Phantom Thief, I can't help but to worry what outcome this will have" Akechi started, "I worry that your popularity will keep dropping at this rate ... leading anyone who knows of you to backstab you" Akechi finished by taking another sip of his coffee.

"You say 'you' like you're not a part of us, Akechi. You belong with us," Akira said before leaning over the counter. This in itself shocked Akechi. Never had Akira been this close to Akechi before.

"Ah. I joined recently, and even now I can't tell why you let me join you" Akechi stuttered slightly. Akira smiled and sighed, before placing a hand gently on Akechi's cheek. Despite Akechi's fight to keep calm and keep his façade, a small part of him failed. Akechi gave into the touch and placed his hand on Akira's. Akira's touch felt nice. It was not cold like other touches he had felt before.

Akira's touch reminded Akechi of his mother. A gentle touch filled with care, worry, even love. For a moment, Akechi closed his eyes, relaxing to his touch.

"You're a part of us because I want you to be. I rather enjoy having you around. I am not the ace detective, but I can read you when you come to me. You're touch-starved." Akira explained in a gentle voice. These words made Akechi open his eyes only to stare directly into Akira's eyes. Akechi was speechless at this point. Touch-starved did not even start explaining how Akechi was. Broken and lost was better fitting for Akechi.

"You should change the voices in your head, and make them more like you instead," Akira said. He shot Akechi another carefree smile. How Akira could so carefree in the presence of his future killer was beyond Akechi. However, no matter what Akira ever thought of him, Akechi would always know the truth. He knew he would have to kill Akira. Akechi had to be useful to his father, whatever the cost might be.

"Heh... Perhaps you should be a detective, Akira," Akechi finally said. Akira snickered at Akechi's words and took his hand back. Akechi wished they could have stayed like that forever. In the end, Akechi knew Akira was right. He was touch-staved, but he was mainly starving for Akira's touch. Akira turned around and went over to the stove to check on the curry he was making.

"Akira…" Akechi whispered. A calm and collected ace detective who already felt like he had lost a battle to the leader of the Phantom thieves. It took Akechi a moment before he stood up and grabbed his bag.

"Well, I'll be heading home now," Akechi, announced looking at the dark-haired male who came back from the stove now.

"Already? That was quick" Akira smiled gently, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, I sadly have quite a lot work I need to catch up with" Akechi lied. He watched Akira,

"I assume we will be having a group meeting again very soon?" Akechi asked. Akira nodded,

"Maybe tomorrow… I will text you" Akira answered. Akira leaned back over the counter once again, where Akechi had been sitting before. Akechi felt the urge to sit down so he could be closer to Akira again, but quickly let the thought go.

"I look forward to it," Akechi said before he headed out of the café.

Akechi felt Akira's eyes follow him as he left, but the gaze was gone once Akechi finally stepped out in the alleyway. The cold air hit Akechi hard when he had stepped out, but his body quickly got used to the coldness outside. He tugged up his jacket to keep warmer, before starting to head home. Akechi could not help but to smile a small bit. Akira was truly interesting.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Akechi stepped into the penthouse owned by his father. Akechi thought of it as a miracle when his father allowed him to live with him. That is, despite the fact that his father did not always find him so useful. His father had taken more contact to Akechi ever since he found Akechi useful. Now Akechi was a mere pawn to his father. His father now found Akechi's hidden persona power to eliminate anyone who stood in his way. The penthouse was silent. If Akechi had dropped a pin at this very moment, he could have heard it land. However, this was nothing new. Akechi concluded that his father was either not home yet, or working in his office. He took off his shoes by the entrance and headed to his own room. His room was nothing as luxurious as the rest of the house. His father had given him the storage room, and it had been up to Akechi himself to clean it. Otherwise, it would not have been liveable. It was small. There was no window in that room, and all he had was a bed and a closet. However, Akechi did not complain. He knew he had no right to do so unless he wanted to be kicked out or worse.

Akechi placed his bag beside his bed and sat down on the bed. For a moment, he let himself dream back to the café with Akira. He placed his own hand on his cheek and closed his eyes as he recalled Akira's touch. That thought then was replaced with his mother. How he wished his mother could see him now. He wished his mother had still been alive right about now. The silence was sometimes so unbearable to Akechi. It was almost impossible for Akechi to ignore all the voices that told him how worthless he was. All the things he could have been if he had lived differently. Akechi sometimes lets these thoughts win. However, not today because right then he heard the front door slam and a loud voice yell out in the penthouse. A loud voice yelling his name. His father was home. Akechi took a deep breath before he stood up and stepped out of his small room. He was greeted with his father and two other men dressed all in black. The two men headed straight for his father's office.

"How is that thing we talked about going?" his father crossed his arms over his chest, looking down on Akechi with cold eyes.

"It's coming along. However, they have not made a move yet" Akechi explained, trying his best to stand confidently. His father shook his head with a small growling sigh,

"What a waste of time. You need to force them to make a move if they do not do it by Monday, got it? Time is money and they are wasting mine" his father grumbled. He than turning on his heels and headed for his office as well. Akechi stood back with a nod he watched his father leave.

As the door to the office closed the whole room fell silent.

"I'm glad you had a nice day, father" Akechi murmured to himself. He then turned back and headed to his own room once again.


	2. Worrisome Questions

The next day was just like any other for Akechi. He went to school and straight to the police station afterward. He did not receive a call from Akira. But according to the Phantom Thieves chat, they were not going to the palace today. For some reason, Akechi's head kept wrapping itself around how he was bonding with Akira the night before. He could almost recall every single detail of the leaders face. His black hair with bangs that almost covered his dark eyes. His pretty perfect lips, a strong jawline, and his overall beautifully pale skin. His neck seemed long, perfect for planting hickeys or soft kisses. Akechi had been one of the few people to see Akira without glasses. Akira was truly mesmerizing without his hipster glasses. Or fashion glasses as Akira called them. Akira was a quiet person by nature as far as Akechi knew, but he found the leader smiling more when Akechi was around. Perhaps it was just in Akechi's head. Akechi found all Akira's reaction pretty cute. The way he laughed when he found something funny. How wide his eyes will go when he is caught off guard, even how glassy and unblinking he sometimes may seem. He is always so fast-paced, and Akechi would bet money that he could not possibly find Akira after school on any given day. It was the complete opposite of what Akechi was. All of Akira seemed so perfect, in both looks and personality. Meanwhile, Akechi had so many problems with his own looks and personality and with life in general. One might say Akechi had mental problems that never really got resolved. Borderline personality disorder? Perhaps is just a heavy case of depression raining down on him at every awakened moment?

Akechi shook off the many thoughts in his head as soon as Sae waved her hand in front of his face. He was indeed daydreaming. Something quite new for the ace detective.

"You have been daydreaming quite a lot lately, Akechi," Sae said almost coldly as she sat down across from Akechi at the roundtable.

"That's not it. You scared me, Sae-san" Akechi chuckled it off as if this was all one big game. In addition, it was, at least to Akechi. Things were more serious for other people such as Sae, and the phantom Thieves.

"Well, I am naturally terrifying" Sae agreed with a single nod, "What are you working on?" she asked. Akechi knew better than to give her Intel on what he was investigating. She never once showed the care for him or his work unless it was to steal what he had worked hard on. Or maybe Akechi was the one stealing what Sae worked on. They were not on the same page, and Akechi knew one thing for sure. His mother had not raised a fool. Perhaps a psychotic broken killer, but not a fool. Akechi simply lived on the quote 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer' and he saw everyone as an enemy at this point. A single person who could mess up his entire plan to get revenge over his father one day.

"Right now, Homework. However, I have been looking into the latest mental breakdown" Akechi began.

"Why did you do that? Anything interesting?" Sae quickly questioned. She sure was interested in these things.

"Well…" Akechi chuckled.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

On the other side of town, Akira was making his way home, with Morgana in his bag as usual. Nothing new happened around him on days like these. He still had another 18 days to infiltrate the palace and steal the treasure. However, Morgana kept rushing him. Once again, nothing Akira wasn't already used to by now.

"Morgana… We should see if someone wants to hang out" Akira suddenly said aloud. Nobody would notice but Morgana still made a big deal out of this.

"Don't be so loud!" Morgana growled, "But I agree. Who do you want to hang out with? Ann maybe?" Morgana stood up with his paws on Akira's shoulder.

"How about Akechi?" Akira smirked slightly to himself and turned his head to hide the act.

"Akechi? The ace detective? I don't know Akira. I don't think you should get too close to—"Morgana started.

"Don't be like that. He's the newest member. It would be rude to neglect him" Akira looked back at Morgana. Morgana, however, looked rather uncomfortable as he stepped back into the bag, unseen.

"Seems like he gets neglected enough by his family" Morgana muttered under his breath as he laid down in the bag. Akira ignored the last comment from Morgana as he pulled up his phone. He stopped at a light and shot Akechi a quick text while he waited to cross the street.

 **[Akira]** Hey Akechi, got time to hang out?

Akira then put his phone back in his pocket when the light turned green. He could feel his phone vibrate in his pocket when he crossed the street. He quickly pulled it up to check the newest text.

 **[Akechi]** You wish to spend time with me? That's quite surprising Akira.

 **[Akira]** Only if you got time and want to of course. Won't force you upon me.

 **[Akechi]** I am already all up upon you Akira.

 **[Akira]** I know. I'm like a dolphin. Cute, but also a huge jerk.

 **[Akechi]** Haha. Sure you are Akira. I will swing by the café when I'm done with work.

Akira smiled at Akechi's last text and wrote a couple of things such as 'coolio' and 'Okay dokay' but he ended up deleting it. Akira was well aware that he could not be funny and cool at the same time. He could reply with a simple okay or even put a smiley at the end of it, but was that enough? It was not funny enough for Akira's taste. He really wanted Akechi to feel comfortable around him, but he also wanted to get closer to him. There was so much Akira wanted to know about the ace detective, so much he wanted to learn. But he would also lie if he said he didn't already know he had caught a little thing called 'feelings' for the other male. Every time Akechi was close, he would start feeling his heart race a little faster. Whenever Akechi speaks, everyone looks at him, but not Akira, simply because he is too shy to do so. One thing is true, that a boy like Akechi could kill any girl or boy real slow.

Akira had short flashbacks to the evening before. It was the first move Akira had ever really made on Akechi. Getting so close and even touching Akechi was almost ground-breaking for Akira. Akechi was cold to his touch, but he was truly warm like the devil. That's when things started making less sense in Akira's head. Akira knew Akechi was touch-starved but he shuttered at every single touch.

"Morgana…" Akira suddenly said aloud again. "What did you mean when you said Akechi gets neglected by his family?" Akira's said as his once smiling face turned sadder.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Akira!" Futaba yelled out loud as Akira finally stepped through the door to the cafe. Akira's eyes went wide from the sudden surprise of Futaba.

"Yes!" Akira yelled back, making Futaba giggle slightly. She ran over to him and held up both her hands. Her hands had a green color all over. "Why are your hands green?" Akira asked confused.

"That is a good question." Futaba nodded as she giggled once again and ran back to Sojiro. She started fumbling with something behind the counter but Akira could not see what it was. Sojiro looked over at Akira and smirked,

"You seem cold. Want some food?" he asked as he pushed himself off the counter he had leaned against.

"Yes, please. The weather outside is almost as cold as my heart" Akira joked and put the bag with Morgana down on one of the chairs. Morgana quickly came out and shivered while muttering "so cold" under his breath.

"But... Akira, you're so warm!" Futaba said loudly. Futaba was normally not this loud, so it caught Akira off guard quite a lot.

"Futaba, what are you doing? You're yelling" Akira chuckled nervously.

"Well, there you got it. I'm yelling!" Futaba yelled again. Sojiro peaked around the corner from the kitchen,

"Keep down Futaba, you'll scare off people". At this Futaba stopped whatever she was doing and looked back at Sojiro.

"What people?" she said, which made Sojiro sigh.

Yes. This was who Akira called family. At least for the year, he was here. But they were good and nice people. He was glad that they had gotten Futaba on their team. It had taken a long time and hard work, but Futaba was now more sociable than she had ever been before. At least if it was social with the Phantom thieves. The thought of all the progress Akira had made in general made him smile. He had found such great friends and made his own small family. He could as well just marry someone and live with Shinja and Morgana in a big house. Who would not want to live that way?

"Stop that" Futaba mumbled as she looked up at Akira.

"Stop what?" He quickly answered, confused. He had not been paying attention at all.

"Stop doing that thing with your face when you're happy. It's making me nervous" Futaba crossed her arms over her chest. Akira simply shook his head and smiled as he went to Futaba's side.

"What are you doing here Futaba?" He finally asked. Green candy and lots of water were involved in this mess. "Where did you get all this candy from? Do you need all this candy?" Akira asked as he watched Futaba put more green sour candy in the glass of water.

"Do you even need to ask?" Futaba giggled, "I'm making a volcano" She answered.

"That is not a volcano, that is a mess" Morgana applied as he sat on the counter and watched Futaba. Akira started laughing. He didn't do that so often.

"Aww Kitty" Futaba giggled as she reached over to Morgana with her green hands.

"No!" Morgana meowed loudly as he jumped away from the counter and onto the floor.

Just then the door to the cafe swung open and in stepped the tall, brunette, ace detective Akechi Goro. Little did he know he had just stepped into a mess filled with Morgana on the floor, Futaba with green hands and Akira laughing like it was the end of the world. This truly caught the ace detective off guard.


	3. The Thief Shadowed

Akechi stood there, frozen for what seemed like the longest time in history. The sight in front of him was a mix of joy and horror. And that was just Akira laughing. Then there was Futaba chasing Morgana with green fingers. But it would be lying to say that Akechi did not have his eyes fixed on Akira behind the counter. Futaba, however, had already noticed the ace detective step in. She froze up and ran back behind the counter to Akira. Akira had now seen Akechi step in as well.

"Ah Akechi, come in. It's cold outside" Akira chuckled. He was still struggling to stop laughing from the scene with Futaba and Morgana.

"Yes, it is. What is-" Akechi started, very confused about the whole situation he had just seen.

"Don't worry about that. Do you want some coffee?" Akira quickly started making some coffee. Akechi could not possibly say no to some coffee, but he was still curious about the situation.

"Futaba. Why do you have green fingers?" Akechi asked, finally paying full attention to Futaba behind the counter. She kept her head down and did not answer. Akechi already knew that Futaba was cautious around him. He did not blame her. He was the reason her mother had to die after all. He was reminded of that every time he saw her. Little by little, Akechi started feeling like all the lives he had ended during the years, were coming back to haunt him now.

"Well. We will head home" Sojiro muttered as he watched the few people in his cafe. "Lock up before you go to sleep Akira," he said before headed to the door. He did not even need to tell Futaba to come along. She was already sticking behind him like glue. And finally, Akira was alone with Akechi in the little cafe. And Morgana.

Morgana had set camp on the countertop and was carefully watching Akechi put his bag on one of the chairs. He then proceeded to walk over to Akira.

"You were laughing," Akechi said, in such a happy sounding voice.

"I do that often Akechi" Akira chuckled nervously.

"But never quite like that, right?" Akechi added. It was true. Akira never laughed like that, but Akira had actually felt like the day had been a good one. He got some work done. He found some drinks near the Bathhouse, Arcade, and outside Shujin Academy that would surely help the gang in the next palace. And finally, he had time to hang out with Akechi. This was the point he had been looking forward to all day.

"Well, while you two drink coffee and chat, I'm gonna go for a walk," Morgana said as he finally jumped down from the counter.

"Morgana. It's already late" Akira said as he turned his attention to the little black cat walk towards the door.

"I will be fine!" He yelled back as he disappeared out of the door. Akechi and Akira were not left alone together. Akechi did not complain about this. He would grab any opportunity he could, to be alone with the leader of the phantom thieves, learn more about him and get closer to him. Akechi leaned towards the end of the counter as he watched Akira make the coffee for them. Akira looked so focused, but it was a look that Akechi quite enjoyed.

"How was your day Akira?" Akechi finally spoke out. He did not want to distract Akira, but the silence was killing him slowly. All he wanted was to listen to Akira speak, which he did not do often enough.

"Mine? It was quite good actually. Went to work, almost got killed. It was fun" Akira chuckled as he poured coffee into two cups.

"You almost got killed?!" Akechi's eyes went wide in shock.

"A car almost hit me when I crossed the street. I think he was late for something" Akira chuckled nervously again, just like he had done before.

"But you're okay, right? It didn't hit you?" Akechi sounded genuinely concerned about Akira's well being.

Akechi was hard to figure out sometimes. He both hated and loved Akira at the same time. Nobody could possibly be able to understand him because he did not even understand himself. 'Just tell me I'm not a lost cause' was the thought Akechi had every evening he went to bed. Every morning Akechi woke up in agony. It had been like that for as long as he could remember. He was terrified of every thought. Akira was the only one who could make these thoughts go away. Akechi knew that by now. Every Time he was with Akira, the thoughts just weren't there. Perhaps it was because he spent the time focusing on Akira rather than thinking. There was something about Akira. Something about the way Akira looked at Akechi. That was the love part. Akechi loved that about Akira. However, Akechi also had the greatest hate for Akira. The way Akira got around so easily, acting so carefree. He had so many friends and a family who loved and accepted him. Akira could get away with anything just by flashing his smile. He had everything Akechi would kill to have. Literally, kill.

"I will be fine" Akira answered. Akira handed a cup of coffee to Akechi, and Akechi gracefully took the cup and headed over to sit by a table. Akira grabbed his own cup of coffee and followed along. They sat down across from each other. Akechi was the first to take a sip of his coffee and with a soft smile he looked up at Akira.

"It's good. Not the same you usually make for me" Akechi said.

"No, I've been practicing cream coffee. I'm glad you like it" Akira answered with a smile as he also took a sip of his coffee. After that, there was a tough silence between them. Both of them just sat there sipping their coffee in silence. Akira had his eyes on his coffee to avoid unwanted eye contact, but Akechi kept his eyes on Akira at all times. Akira could easily feel Akechi's eyes on him. He felt them on him all the time in meetings or in the palace. He couldn't exactly tell what Akechi's eyes were seeking, but they were attention seeking for sure. Akechi's eyes were like hungry sharks, wanting to have all the attention and love. Akira thought back to what Morgana had told him earlier that same day. How Akechi's family might be neglecting him. If that was true, then Akira could understand why Akechi always looked at him with such hungry eyes. Akira was probably the only one who had ever willingly paid attention to him.

"I thought you forgot about me" Akira finally said out loud. It almost caught Akechi off guard. Akechi had gotten used to the silence. He did not like it, but he got used to it.

"Never" Akechi simply answered with a smile. Akira finally lifted his head and his eyes locked with Akechi's eyes right away. In that moment the whole world stood still, and Akechi finally felt like Akira was the only one who mattered. The only one who existed was Akira. Akechi felt like he wanted Akira more than he wanted anyone before. That in itself was very dangerous. He knew that all too well. Akechi felt like he had his aim on Akira already, but what if he missed? He was too fragile in this moment to guess.

"Have you had a bad day today Akechi?" Akira asked.

"Not quite" Akechi smiled as he looked down at his coffee, breaking the eye contact he had with Akira a moment ago. "I'm still wondering why Futaba had green hands" he then looked back up at the joker.

"Honestly, I am still wondering about that myself" Akira chuckled and shot Akechi a soft smile. "She said she was making a volcano, but I think she got something wrong-" Akira started explaining everything to Akechi. Not that he needed to, but the silence was harsh. But Akechi was really listening. He was so focused on Akira's face, and even his voice. Akechi finally figured out why he came to the cafe so often, even if it was just for a quick cup of coffee. The male in front of him was the reason he came there. To hear Akira ask him what coffee he wanted, and send him a soft smile. Every single little moment was moments that Akechi finally knew he treasured.

"Akechi?" Akira said and finally woke Akechi up to reality. Akechi blinked a few times confused, only confirming that he had not paid attention. Even at this moment, paying attention was hard to ask of Akechi.

"I-I'm sorry" Akechi muttered. Even though Akechi had been focusing on Akira, he had not noticed that Akira had leaned over the table. Akira was way closer to Akechi. His eyes were locked on Akira's eyes, and he felt like a lion in a cage. There was nowhere he could run in this situation.

"You're so weird" Akira whispered, still smiling softly, paying full attention to Akechi.

"I'm sorry" Akechi whispered back, with a clear nervous tone.

"That was a compliment" Akira whispered again before he leaned even closer to the other male. Akechi did not dare to move in this situation. He was so unsure of what he wanted to happen now, but Akira already had a plan of his own. Before Akechi could even think further about it, his lips were connected to Akira's lips. Akira's lips were so hot and so soft. The kiss sent chills straight down Akechi's spine. No matter how hard Akechi fought to keep his eyes open, he ended up closing them, giving into the kiss. He placed his hand on Akira's cheek, deepening the kiss a slight bit. This was a moment that Akechi wish could have lasted forever, but despite his best efforts, the kiss was over too soon. Akira pulled away a few inches, and Akechi finally opened his eyes, only to meet Akira's eyes.

"I thought for sure you would reject that" Akira started chuckling very nervously. He had kissed Akechi on impulse, but he was happy that Akechi did not reject him.

"W-Why would I do-" Akechi said, almost panicked. This moment could have been perfect, but anything could ruin it. And in this case, it was Akechi. He let his hand fall from Akira's cheek to the table, causing his cup of coffee to spill over the table. Akira pulled back fully as he heard the cup tip over. He did not think twice as he hurried up from his seat to fetch a wet cloth to dry the spilled coffee up.

Akechi, however, was frozen in place for a moment, before he too noticed the coffee. He stood up in a hurry. Akira came back only a few seconds later with the wet cloth and started drying up the spilled coffee. Akechi stepped back.

"I am so sorry Akira. I didn't mean to-"

"I know you didn't" Akira laughed, "That would be a weird thing to plan ahead" he finished as he finished drying the coffee up. "No harm was done. Don't worry about it" Akira shot Akechi another soft smile. Akechi, however, was embarrassed by this whole situation. The kiss could have been perfect if he had not messed it up.

"I should get going," Akechi said as he grabbed the now empty cup and walked over to place it in the sink.

"Already? You should stay a little longer Akechi" Akira said, now sounded slightly sad.

"I shouldn't. I must catch the last train, or I'll really be trapped" Akechi said as he hurriedly grabbed his back. Just then, the door went open and in came Morgana. Morgana jumped up on the nearest chair and looked at Akechi and Akira who simply looked back. But just for a moment, then Akechi turned to Akira.

"Thank you for hanging out with me, Akira. We should do this again soon" Akechi smiled. Akira did not get a chance to reply before Akechi was already out of the door. Morgana looked towards the door that now was shot closed, and then back at Akira. Akira was still in utter surprise by how suddenly Akechi had to leave.

"What happened?" Morgana questioned.

"I think … I broke him?" Akira answered, still confused. Everything had just happened too fast that not even Akira was sure what happened.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Akechi hurried as fast as he could to the station. His face had turned a shade of deep pink by then. His head could not possibly comprehend what had just happened inside that cafe. He hurried down the stairs and stopped at the train platform. There was still a few minutes before the train would arrive. Akechi stood there, blinking before he slowly lifted his hand and touched his own lips. Only then had he realized what had just happened. He already knew what happened, but his head did not. Why would Akira do that? What was his motive? What did he gain from doing something like that? What was he trying to do? All these questions ran through his head.

That was when his phone rang and woke him up to reality. He shook his head to clear it, as he fumbled through his pocket to find his phone. He pulled it up and checked who it was before picking it up. A small part of him was really hoping that it was Akira. That wish was shot down when he answered the phone.

"Akechi speaking," he said as he looked from side to side for the train.

"Where are you right now?" His father's voice answered. Akechi bit his lip gently.

"The train station. I'm on my way home" He answered in the most professional voice he could muster at that very moment.

"This late? Did they go to the palace?" His father growled. Shido was clearly in a bad mood.

"No. I was working on-" Akechi started but was cut short by his father.

"You're becoming unreliable. You only have this chance to end them once and for all" His father answered and hung up. Akechi did not even get a chance to answer before being hung up on. Akechi looked at his phone one more time before putting it back in his pocket. This was nothing new. Despite being Akechi's father, he did not care about Akechi at all. Akechi was pretty sure Shido would kill Akechi before letting the truth come out in public. Still, Akechi knew he was a weapon. A killer. He was never supposed to forget that, and his father made sure he never did. You could take a spear as a walking stick, but that would not change its nature.


	4. I would Kill for You

Akechi stepped into the large penthouse that same evening. The penthouse was quiet. He could probably throw a pin and hear it land on the white stone floor. A soft sigh escaped his lips. Was his father really not home? Akechi could not possibly learn to understand why his father did or said the things he did. Such as telling him to hurry home if he was not even going to be there. So basically it was just yet another day. The silence in the house made Akechi think back to the cafe he had left only one hour ago. The cafe had been filled with laughter and fun when he had stepped in, something Akira lived with every day. Akechi, however, did not. His life was too boring, too plain. Which reminded him of yet another thing. He picked up his phone from his jacket pocket and checked his calendar. He was right. 10 days from now Akechi would probably have killed Akira to satisfy his father's wishes. And to make it worse it was also his birthday in 10 days. Akechi could easily find better gifts he wanted for his birthday instead of the dead body of a schoolboy. Speaking of Akira. Akechi started wondering how he would react if Akira did commit suicide. Would he cry? Would he laugh? Would he perhaps feel bad? Akechi could not possibly see his own reaction to a beautiful male like Akira, dying out on a highway, or a train station.

"I can't let him win!" Akechi mumbled out loud. This was no time to think about Akira dying, or to think of Akira at all. But he wanted to. For a while now Akechi's thoughts always ran back to Akira. He knew Akira was special, but could not even figure out why he was special. Perhaps he was just special to Akechi. He was just standing there for what seemed like 5 hours, which was in fact only a solid 5 minutes. He then proceeded to lift his hand and place it on his chest. He could feel his heart beating but it was not beating any faster than normal. Back at the cafe he almost felt like his heart would jump straight out of his chest. There was nothing now. It was dead quiet. Akechi really did not want to die.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The next day Akira choose to hang out with Yusuke, Ryuji, and Ann. Yes. All of them to save himself a little more time. They all agreed so it should probably be fine. But there was another reason. When Futaba had first joined them, they all agreed to take her to the beach a whole day. Akechi was new to the group this time, and Akira knew for a fact that Akechi's birthday was coming up soon. He had his own detective methods to find out about these kinds of things. It's was called a Morgana. That cat could probably sneak into a bank and rob them blind without being found out. Akira looked over at Morgana at the thought. Morgana was sitting next to him waiting. Probably for Ann to arrive. Akira smiled softly. He truly was blessed to have so many people who cared about him. Even if they did not always get along.

"Akira, there you are!" Ann ran up and hugged Akira as soon as he stood up. He was probably never gonna get used to being so close to Ann. However, Akira knew that Ann was not the type of girl with shyness or social anxiety around strangers. She was open and forward with her opinions and emotions. She was always respectful and polite towards her peers and elders. Despite her isolation in school, Akira knew she would fit in with him. Now she was more lively and energetic than ever. The first time Akira saw her, he had almost felt butterflies in his stomach. However, the sad look on her face that rainy day ruined it. After that, he was more determined to help her out rather than dating her. After hanging out with Ann so many times, he quickly learned a lot about her. Especially after she awakened her persona. She has quite the foul mouth, but Akira learned to live with that. She cares deeply about her close friends, such as Shiho, and now Akira as well. Ann was even the first person to know about Akira's crush on the ace detective, Akechi.

"Yooo, sorry we're late," Ryuji said and ruffled his hair. Ryuji was the type to feel bad when he came late, which was rare for a delinquent like him. Akira always thought delinquents were short-tempered and took offense to all comments. Ryuji did that too. However, being a delinquent was just one part of Ryuji. Ryuji was actually a kind and altruistic person. He was still trying to cope with his inability to continue being an athlete after an injury caused by Kamoshida. Akira's friendship with Ryuji has been special from the start. They are like best friends. Two parts of a whole fool. At least that's how Akira sees it. He knows things about Ryuji that others would never know. How much he cares about his mother, how his father was an alcoholic who beat him and his mother and then left. How Ryuji cares about the afflictions of others around him, such as helping the abused volleyball team. But around Akira, Ryuji is just upbeat, friendly and very straightforward. He has been from the start. Akira loved that about him.

"Speak for yourself. Akira doesn't care, do you Akira?" Yusuke said as he placed his hand on Akira's shoulder. Akira simply shook his head. Then there is Yusuke. At a first glance, Yusuke seemed so composed and collected. But as Akira got to know him better he found Yusuke to have a sense of methodical intelligence and a highly observant nature. To tell the truth, Akira did not think he would get along with Yusuke. Mainly because Yusuke always acted so poised and elegant with a very poetic way of speaking. Akira took notice to Yusuke, just like he knew Yusuke took notice to him. Yusuke was so polite in general. however, Akira found it kind of cute how he would change more sincere when he dealt with subjects he admired, from an aesthetic standpoint. Akira sometimes thinks back at the day Yusuke approached Ann simply out of the desire to paint her. The nude part came later, which showed the cold and naughty part of him. It was nice to have Yusuke around, simply because he was never too shy from pointing out an action as rude. Which went well with Ryuji's delinquent behavior.

And they were just some of his friends. There were so many that he had strong bonds with. Akira was thankful for every single one of them, and he was thankful for getting to know such graceful and unique people. He could observe them for hours without getting bored. Which was almost what he did. There was never really a reason to say much when they were all around. They did all the talking, and only sometimes would they ask for his opinion or thought on something. They all had their good sides and bad sides. They would all cause trouble for the rest of the team sometimes but, make it up by being a huge help later on. These people were almost not like friends, but more like family at this point. Akira smiled at this thought. They were all outcasts but they all belonged right there together. They all lost their place in the world, but then they all found each other. Akira would lie if he said they did not pick each other up on the daily, and Akira felt happy to watch them all stand tall together every single day. They were more than just friends. They were family.

"So, Akechi's birthday is coming up?" Ann said and pushed Yusuke's hand away from Akira's shoulder. Once again Akira simply nodded as a reply. "And what are we gonna do for him? We haven't had his welcome party either" Ann said excitedly as she was starting to plan things inside her head.  
"Ann, we won't stay with us forever. Only during Sae's palace" Morgana once again reminded her. Ann was such a festive person. She came up with the best ideas and plans for the gang, such as going to an expensive restaurant that cost them 5.000 yen each. Akira would never forget that day. If it had not been for Kamoshida treasure, they probably would not have had the money to go eat at that place. Akira frowned at the thought.  
"I have an idea" Akira finally said and looked at Ann with a smirk. Ann Jumped excited to hear what Akira had been planning. Just like the night where he had kissed Akechi on impulse, he had also just thought of something on impulse. He was not even sure if Akechi would like it, or care about it, but there was only one way to find out.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"That sounds so amazing Akira" Ann yelled out loud before leaning her head on Akira's shoulder. "It sounds almost like a dream, and you are involved which will make him happy"

"Hmm. Yes, he does seem quite fond of you Akira" Yusuke claimed. Akira frowned. By now the 4 of them had found a bench in a park and were sitting there. Akira and Ann were sitting on the bench, Ryuji was sitting on the ground in front of them, and Yusuke stood next to Ryuji. Akira had just told them about the birthday gift he had planned for Akechi. Personally, he thought it all sounded like a great gift, but hearing someone else's opinion could be useful.

"I still don't trust him" Ryuji mumbled, almost grumpy, which quickly caught Yusuke's attention.

"Are you perhaps jealous, Ryuji?" Yusuke asked.

"Hell no! He's just… fishy" Ryuji growled before looking away.

"I would be. It truly does sound like a fairy tale." Yusuke said before looking at the sky. "Perhaps I could paint that someday" he finished.

"You're way too excited about this Yusuke. You're not supposed to be there too!" Ryuji said as he finally stood up.

"You are not excited enough Ryuji. This could change Akira's relationship with Akechi forever!" Ann growled at the blonde haired boy. Ryuji simple frowned and shrugged.

"Sorry I'm not reacting to this news with appropriate excitement, I'm really hungry" he sighed. Akira watched Ryuji for a moment before looking up at Yusuke. Yusuke was probably the gayest person on the team. Which was impressing considering how Akira was actually gay. Yusuke had him beat even in being gay.

"You're not my favorite person today Ryuji" Akira finally said, jokingly.

"I am not your favorite person on any day" Ryuji hummed before looking over at Akira with a smirk. That smirk would probably work on him if he was not already head over heels for Akechi.

"I need hand-held sparklers, A bottle of sparkling wine, and a dinner reservation." Akira finally said as he looked over at Ann, "We should go look for that while we're in town" He finished. Ann was already looking at him very excited. Maybe even more excited than Akira had ever seen her. They truly did know each other all too well.

"A dinner reservation? What does that have to do with your gift?" Yusuke questioned.

"No, that part is for Ryuji. We should go grab some food" Akira chuckled as he looked back at the blonde boy. Ryuji simply nodded in agreement.

"What are we waiting for! Let's go!" she busted out as she jumped up and grabbed Akira's hand. Akira smiled as Ann happily dragged him, Yusuke and Ryuji along.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **[Akechi]** Hey Akira. I'm sorry I left so quickly yesterday. I really do believe we should hang out soon again. Anytime Is fine.

Akechi wrote up a text. He was prepared to send it to Akira, but he quickly deleted it again. He had been doing that for a solid hour now. He kept writing something just to delete it and kept rewriting it over and over again. He placed his phone on the table in front of him. He wanted to text Akira but had not even the slightest clue of what to write. A 'thank you for yesterday' sounded almost too date-like. Akira had not invited Akechi on a date. They were just hanging out. At least that was what Akechi kept trying to convince himself. Perhaps Akechi would have been happier if it had actually been a date. Perhaps he did not have to run away if it had been a date. He could have slept over.

"Slept over…" Akechi repeated with a facepalm, "I could have slept over… I could have… damn it!" Akechi growled, angry at himself. "No, he would have sent me home. We are not even that close" Akechi then reassured himself. It all seemed like Akechi was having an existential crisis. Perhaps he was. He was talking to himself after all. Something Akechi never really caught himself doing.

His father had left a few hours ago. A Sunday afternoon was wasted on Akechi because he had nothing to do. His father had told him not to go out unless Akira wanted to go to the palace. It was a job. For so long he had been watching Akira from afar. and maybe, just maybe, a little part of him fell in love with Akira. Perhaps simply because he wished Akira knew who he was before he did. Akechi reached up and touched his lips again. He could still sense the sensation from the evening before. The soft touch of Akira's lips. It was so soft, so sweet. He was falling in love. With Akira of all people, the leader of the phantom thieves. The person his father wanted dead. A male of all things. If his father knew that he would surely go insane.

"I know who you were from the beginning. I could smell the blood. You were born to spill blood, boy" Akechi's father's voice echoed in the living room. Akechi had been sitting there for hours now. He quickly got up and looked around. There was no one there. He was alone. The living room was empty. Akechi ruffled his hair. Perhaps it was all in his head. Perhaps he was scared. Scared of dying. Scared of falling in love. Scared of being left alone. Just scared of being him. But perhaps the scariest thing in Akechi's life was his father.

"It's hard to have a heart when you have stopped so many others, isn't it?" his father's voice echoed once again, this time it caused Akechi to turn to his room. He walked into his room and changed into some other clothes, trying to avoid the noises and voices that were either in the house or in his head. He would decide that later. Right now he just felt like he needed to leave. Right then his phone started buzzing. It was still on the table in the living room. He heard it so clearly, but it made him freeze in fear. How could he be scared of his own phone? It took him a moment before he finished changing and went to check his phone. It was a text. Actually, it was more than one. There were three texts.

 **[Akira]** Hey Akechi, I'm glad you liked the coffee yesterday. You should stop by so I can make it for you again. Might I have found your new favorite coffee?

 **[Akira]** Or just come by anyway. We should hang out again soon. I enjoyed our time yesterday. So just call me whenever you're free.

 **[Akira]** That kinda sounded stupid. What I meant was; it was fun. We should do that again.

Three texts from Akira who wrote exactly the same thing Akechi had been scared to send to Akira in the first place. A smile formed on Akechi's lips. Akechi was always so scared of what to say and do, and what others would think of him if he did these things. Akira did not seem to care. He just did what he wanted. Akechi had not yet decided rather he loved or hated that about Akira.

 **[Akechi]** I'll stop by the cafe during the week. I'll be lucky if you're there.

Akechi looked at the last bit of the text for a moment. He was not sure if he wanted to send that. Perhaps he should rewrite it so Akira would not take it the wrong way. However, his finger hit send anyway. He smiled. This must have been what others would call flirting. Or a pathetic excuse for flirting.

 **[Akira]** I'll be sure to be there.


	5. Comfort for the Weak

Somewhere over the rainbow, there was a person, who started a fanfic...  
That person just uploaded episode 5 of that fanfic, after a long writer's block...  
The person had hope that the fans would come to love the update...

That person was me... and I do hope you all enjoy this episode...

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Akechi rushed out of the penthouse, kinda like a rat inside a chef's kitchen. He did not even consider his father's reaction. His father would come home and he would not be there, but right at this moment, he did not care. He rushed out and waved down a taxi on the street. He quickly got in the car and let it take him away from the voices that he had previously been hearing. He did not know where those voices came from but he was hoping they were gone now. He asked the taxi driver to take him to the mall. By now he already had regret about that. Akechi never went to the mall, because why would he ever. He had a nice life. He had personally made clothes, he knew how to cook for himself. All these basic things that he had, so he rarely ever went to the mall.

Akechi sighed low to himself as he looked out of the window. He watched as he passed buildings and people. Every now and then a red light stopped him, so he had to watch as people passed him. He suddenly closed his eyes. He had not chosen this life for himself. Being an unwanted child was harsh, no matter how accepted he was for now. Soon he would be useless and get disposed of. He already knew that. Unless he could dispose of his father first. He opened his eyes again as he heard the taxi driver call for him. He nodded and pulled some money from his pocket and handed it to the driver before getting out of the car. He dusted off his jacket and looked towards the mall. Why was he even there? He had no objective there. However, he went in any way. He put his hands in his pocket as he took a swing through the mall and looked at stuff. He did find some rather useful stuff. He found some exotic fruits that he had never seen available in his local market. It only goes to show that he could find much more if he only went further to find it. He then continued to walk around the mall.

 **[Akira]** Yo Akechi. What are you up to?

Akechi's phone suddenly started to buzz with a message. He pulled up his phone to check. It felt weird and awkward for a moment. Akira had never texted him to ask what he was up to or how he was feeling. Could it be that Akira actually found him interesting or was he simply on to Akechi's future plans? Either way, he had to play along till he knew for sure.

 **[Akechi]** Akira, I'm not up to much? are you?

 **[Akira]** Answering my question with a question doesn't count you know! haha

 **[Akechi]** Haha

Akechi stopped and placed his bag of fruits on the floor beside him as he leaned towards the nearby wall. He was actually smiling. How could it be that Akira made him smile and laugh? Or even made him feel shy and awkward?

 **[Akira]** I'm not up to much. Just watching you

 **[Akechi]** What?

Akechi stared at Akira's text for a moment before looking around himself. He did not see anyone standing out. But it would not surprise him if Akira was the type of person who went to the mall quite often. He looked from side to side, yet did not catch any sight of Akira. That is 'till he heard Ann's little squeaky voice from his far left. He looked over and suddenly smiled. Ann, Ryuji, Yusuke, and Akira were heading towards him. Only Akira had his eyes on Akira and a soft smile. Ryuji was quietly walking beside Akira. Ann was looking through bags that Yusuke was holding. Akechi smiled and pushed himself off the wall as they came closer.

"I wasn't actually. I just happened to see you before." Akira chuckled as he stopped beside Akechi. Ryuji and the others now stopped walking and were paying attention to Akechi.

"You freaked me out for a moment" Akechi smiled as he chuckled back nervously.

"Akechi, I didn't know you went to the mall?" Ann sounded so surprised.

"Ann, he's a person, not an animal. He can come here if he wants to" Yusuke answered.

"That's not what I meant! I never thought Akechi was the type to shop in a mall!" Ann growled in defence. She had a tendency to be rather dramatic. Yusuke simply chuckled.

The fight between Ann and Yusuke to get in the bags continued. Akira and Ryuji stayed by Akechi. Akechi watched the blonde girl fight for her bags for a moment, before turning his attention back to Akira.

"What are you all doing here today?"

"We were picking up some stuff for some plans" Akira nodded. Akechi looked at him for a moment. There was no way that did not sound suspicious.

"What?" Akechi chuckled confused.

"Uhm.. well, we went out to eat.. and got some stuff for our next party" he nodded. Akira really tried his best to clear up any misunderstanding. Akechi simply nodded. He clearly still found Akira's words suspicious, but he chooses to let it go. It was not a complete lie. The group did get some food and did shop a few things, such as hand-held sparklers. Akira needed those for his surprise birthday gift for Akechi. But he could not just tell Akechi that.

"Do you wanna head back to the cafe for a while?" Akira poked Akechi's shoulder lightly. Akechi looked over at Akira with a little surprised face. It took Akechi a moment to find words to say. He ended up nodding and picking up the fruits he had bought.

"Well, I'm gonna head back too.," Ryuji mumbled as he looked at Akira.

"What about them?" Akira nodded towards Ann and Yusuke. The two of them were sitting on a bench and looking at Ann's phone. Yusuke and Ann had been getting along quite well as of late.

"Leave them. They will go home when they feel like it" Ryuji said as he watched them for a moment. Akira looked over at Ryuji. Lately, Ryuji had seemed rather annoyed whenever he was with Yusuke and Ann.

"Ryuji?" Akira questioned. Ryuji looked over at him. Ryuji's face showed no emotions, but to Akira, it showed the entire world. "Give it time" Akira smiled. Ryuji simply nodded. He looked back at Ann and Yusuke one last time before turning his back and heading home. Akira watched Ryuji leave before looking at the two on the bench as well. It was clear that Ryuji had a thing for Ann. The only one who just could not see it was Ann. He felt bad for Ryuji for that, but he had no business in their friendship.

"Yo.. see you later guys!" Akira waved at Ann and Yusuke before heading out of the mall with Akechi. Ann waved goodbye back at Akira before turning back to Yusuke. It would be a lie to say that Akira was not slightly worried about Ryuji's current feelings. But for now, he had to focus on Akechi. Akechi and Akira took the train back to Leblanc. Sojiro was there, but as soon as Akira stepped inside the cafe, Sojiro asked him to take over. As always he was gonna agree with it. He did live there for free after all. Akechi sat down at the counter and watched Akira make coffee for the one customer in the cafe. It was a shame that there were little to no customers every day. This place was comfy and cosy, and the coffee was amazing. In Akechi's opinion, it deserved more praise.

"There aren't many people these days…" Akechi commented as Akira placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

"There never is" Akira chuckled lightly. "I don't mind though. The few that come in are pretty nice and interesting" he shot Akechi a smile before leaning back.

"That's always good" he smiled back at Akira before taking a sip of his newly made coffee. It was hot and the taste was spicy, just like Akechi liked it.

"Some sugar, some spicy, and a little of everything nice." he hummed to himself.

"Is that how you describe your coffee?" Akira chuckled as he watched Akechi.

"Yes, it is. But only when you make it" he chuckled back at Akira.

Akira was staring at the ace detective for quite a while before Akechi noticed it. He looked up at Akira, and Akira simply smiled back at him. Akechi could never tell exactly what went through Akira's head. It was like a closed book. But Akechi knew he had said that a few times by now.

"What?" he asked with a smile. His slender fingers were wrapped around his coffee cup.

"You look like you have had a bad day…" Akira smiled so kindly. This kind of smile that felt like a punch in the stomach for Akechi. Breathtaking yet dangerous.

"Is that so? You read me quite well" he smiled as he looked down at his coffee.

"I used my ace detective skills," Akira said, just like he had said once before.

"Haven't we been through this exact conversation?" Akechi chuckled. Akira simply nodded as an answer. Akechi started thinking back on the day. It was true that the day had been harsh, but not too bad. Akechi's smile quickly disappeared as he remembered the voices of his father he had heard when he was at home. He was not crazy, at least he did not think so. But everything pointed towards that.

"I was thinking about my own childhood earlier today. That is why I went to the mall. I needed to take my mind off these sort of things." Akechi started. "My mother was foolish to have me with a man who couldn't even look her in the eyes…" Akechi chuckled to himself. However, the chuckle was more a sorrowed one than a happy one. Akechi kept his eyes on his coffee. He was far too bothered by his own words to look up at Akira. So when Akechi did not want to take action, Akira did it for him. Akira pushed himself away from the counter and went around to Akechi's side. He reached out and pulled Akechi with him. For a moment Akechi was so confused, but as he was being dragged upstairs to Akira's room, he did not protest. He followed Akira up the stairs. As they reached Akira's room, Akira turned to face Akechi. Without a warning, he pressed his lips against Akechi's. It was nothing like the soft kiss they had shared only a few days earlier. This was a harder, yet more passionate kiss. It was a comforting kiss. Akira wrapped his arms around Akechi's waist to hold him closer. Akechi was only shocked for a short moment before he gave into the kiss and placed his hand on Akira's cheek. He returned the kiss like he would have accepted any other kind of comfort from Akira. Akira knew just the right buttons to push on Akechi.

In reality, Akira could relate to the things Akechi had said. He had always loved both of his parents. However, after they split up he was tossed from his mother to his father every so often. He watched his whole world toss and turn. However, everything turned different when he got his record and got sued. His mother was a lawyer, and his father was a CEO. Shaming them by getting a record was the worst thing Akira could ever think of. It was not his fault, but he could never prove his innocence to them. They send him away instead.

Akira slowly pulled a few inches away from the detective. They both kept their eyes closed, and Akechi leaned his forehead towards Akira's. "Some parents stay together and take forever to heart. Other parents let their heartstrings tear and tangle. Some parents quickly run out of love, and other parents don't even talk to each other anymore. It's the way of life." Akira whispered low, in a soft voice. His grip on Akechi was tight and he did not plan to let go anytime soon.

"When my mother died, I cried for him.. but..." Akechi mumbled. Only Akira could break Akechi's facade so quickly with only a few words. A tear rolled down Akechi's cheek as he now placed both his hands on Akira's cheeks.

"You can cry for me, I'll stay with you," Akira answered before planting another kiss on Akechi. This time it was softer but still comforting. This was exactly what Akechi needed. It was not a lie when Akira once said he was touch-starved. He starved for love, care, and the sweet touch, but only from Akira. He starved for Akira more than anything or anyone. Despite the fact that he wanted revenge on his father, he wanted Akira more.

"Stay with me. forever"


End file.
